Conventionally, patient monitoring devices, especially monitors of a large size (17 inches or above), generally have a 16:9, 16:10, or 4:3 aspect ratio, and are usually placed in a landscape orientation. The landscape orientation has the advantage that very long waveforms can be displayed for certain parameters, such as ECG. In some cases, it is necessary to display long waveforms.
However, if it is needed to display multiple parameters, e.g., to display 16 or more waveforms, the above landscape display mode will have limitations and cannot conveniently display all parameter waveforms. In this case, more waveforms can be displayed if a portrait orientation is used. In many cases, it is more important for a display screen of a monitoring device to display more waveforms than to display longer waveforms. Therefore, it is necessary to choose a suitable orientation according to clinical application requirements.
With respect to the display devices of some existing monitors, although the display screen has the function of switching between landscape and portrait orientations, e.g., by rotating the whole monitor, such flexibility has its drawbacks. One problem is cable management in the above switching mode. Many cables are attached behind a host machine, so that when the monitor rotates 180 degrees, it is not available to a user because the cables cannot rotate or bend; or the cables are damaged quickly. If the display screen is provided with an interface (such as a USB interface), it is possible to damage the device connected to the USB interface.